There are known box-opening devices configured to unfold a cardboard box sheet which had been folded and in which a first and a second side surfaces and a third and a fourth side surfaces overlap, and to form a square-tube-shaped cardboard box. The first side surface, the second side surface, the third side surface, and the fourth side surface are arranged in this order and constitute four surfaces of the square-tube-shaped cardboard box.